


Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (Amy Winehouse Version)

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Parody, Satire, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how some famous people seem to believe that the celebrity lifestyle includes lots of harmful illegal substances? This song reflects that viewpoint in a sarcastic way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (Amy Winehouse Version)

## Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (Amy Winehouse Version).

Hi-diddle-dee-dee  
An actor's life for me  
A gold sovereign and a platinum chain  
A pipe of crack and a line of cocaine

Hi-diddle-dee-doo  
You're drunk till after two  
You promenade as high as a kite  
Some foil in your left hand, a spliff in your right  
You're gouching each and every night  
A rock star's life for me!

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2009 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
>  Adapted from 'Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee'; Copyright © 1940 Ned Washington. All rights reserved.


End file.
